


A Prince's Name

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), Snow White - All Media Types, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Conversations, Cotton Candy Fluff, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Memories, Names, Post-Movie(s), Romance, Tell A Fairy Tale Day, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9975020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: “I just realized I still do not know your name.” Post-movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ , all related characters, places, and related terms belong to the Brothers Grimm and Walt Disney Pictures.
> 
> Author’s Note: Inspired by a [post](http://rosacotton.tumblr.com/post/157755791411/the-nameless-disney-princes) on Tumblr.

Her giggle drew his attention from the retreating Lord Chamberlain, and he turned to fully face her as they sat on a bench in the royal garden. Snow White flushed when their eyes met, giggling again. 

“I’m sorry! I just realized I still do not know your name. Everyone calls you ‘Your Highness’ or ‘sire.’ I’m not sure if I’d like calling you ‘sire’ all the time!”

It was his turn to blush, ducking his head in embarrassment. “Please, no!” he hurried to say. Gently rubbing circles over her knuckles with his thumb, he looked back up after a moment. “Most often people call me Charming.”

“Prince Charming?” The dark-haired princess beamed. “That is what I thought of you when we first met at the well. Though now I know you are far more than that,” she said, her eyes softening.

Warmth filled him and love shone in his smile. Twelve days had passed since the spell was broken, yet it felt like she had always been a part of his world. He had thought of her so often during those long months while he searched, dreaming, hoping, praying he’d find her. And to know she cared for him just as he did for her…

“Was Charming what your parents named you?”

Brought back to the present by her question, he shook his head. “When I was a child my friends nicknamed me Prince Buckethead because I dressed up as a scarecrow once and frightened them,” he recalled. Snow White laughed loudly, and he joined in. 

“Oh, dear!”

“Then, years later, I tried to have people call me Florian. But that didn’t last long.” He sighed with disappointment. “Despite I personally thinking it a fine name, my parents disagreed.”

She cocked her head like a curious sparrow. “So what is your name?” she asked.

He swallowed nervously and slid his eyes away from hers. Quietly he admitted, “Ferdinand. Nothing as grand or romantic like the heroes from the fairy tales my nanny read to me,” he added self-deprecatingly.

She hummed thoughtfully. “Ferdinand.” (It sounded so sweet how she said his name; he resisted the urge to request her to say it again.) “It means bold, peace. I think it suits you.”

His hand was pressed. Finally he looked back at Snow White. 

“I like it,” she whispered.

His eyes brightened. “Truly?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you,” he breathed.

Gently he kissed her, and his heart soared when she returned it.

THE END


End file.
